


Helm’s Deep

by RunMarmiteRun



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Multi, Spoiler Season 2 Galvanize, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunMarmiteRun/pseuds/RunMarmiteRun
Summary: Destiny is all, and we all fight.





	Helm’s Deep

“We have something the zombies lack.” X could have laughed because suddenly all she could think was perhaps it was a mispronunciation of like...of course, zombies like brains. Nerves were getting to her. Things were strange enough today. 36 had not spent the night in the tent - again - and spent this morning saying something about Valhalla while helping Five check the tanks. Strangest roommate ever. Even for the apocalypse. 36 had the swords strapped on along with the tank, and now they were all jumbled in a loose formation by the gates. “36 - hey, 36.” X didn’t want to interrupt but she had to know. “Why is Five wearing that?”

36 glanced over and shrugged. “Oh, I lent it to her. Figured you wouldn’t mind, you left it in the tent this morning, she proved she could use it and you didn’t bring it.” X looked again and now saw Five had her Russian sabre strapped on. “Oh, crumbs, my sword? I guess she’s got it now, but no, I meant why is she just wearing her sports bra and all that blue stuff smeared on her?” 36 shrugged again. “Well, we sort of had a bit of tequila last night, not much, but decided today was a battle and she wrote something about being worthy of her Celtic ancestors. She and Sarah said a rosary sort of and splashed some holy water around this morning too since they’re Catholic.”

“Is the blue stuff a Catholic thing?” Jody was going on about how she hated standing about. “No, X, haven’t you ever watched Braveheart? With all the Scottish guys running around painted blue?” I shook my head. We were all kind of stretching and waiting. I spied an axe, well, a hatchet lying on the woodpile near the gate. If my roommate and Five felt the need to be armed, I probably should be as well. I grabbed it up. 36 grinned annoyingly. “We can make a Viking of you yet!” I rolled my eyes. “Told you, I’m COE. I have no idea why you’re into all that stuff.” Sam and the Major crackled in our ears. Time to move.

“Fifteen of us against 500 zombies?” Jody spoke what all of us were afraid to say as far as I was concerned. Five had that look she got, she was scary sometimes with the scars running across her left side and today I could finally see the tattoo - it looked like it was a tree with roots and branches twined together. But today I was just glad she was on our side. Seven said to fan out, Five running down the centre like it was a rugby match, I was headed in the middle too being one of the slower burlier people. I was terrified but just concentrating on moving ahead, got to spray them when I was told to. 36 had that strange smile starting as she pulled away to me on the left, Runner Eight further past her. The command, we started to spray...ugh...the stench...

They were moving faster. I dropped the tanks, we started to move, commands coming in...someone shouted that 17 was down. I pulled out the axe and tried to make my way to the trees as Sam was instructing. Five and 36 had their swords out and 36 was shouting something about Valhalla and glory, long hair flying loose, so strangely unreal, Five silent with the red hair cropped short and now covered in gore. Sam in my ear saying farewells...I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got to fight, Sam, are you really going to tell Five now? She’s in the middle of slicing a zombie in two and the look on her face tells me she’s not going to stop fighting and run...wait, here they come? Who? I can’t think...

I sink the axe into a zombie head. The gore splashes across me. I hear gunfire. More zombies are going down. I hear 36 shouting “Valhalla and glory!” I hear a strange wordless scream from Five. Something takes over, I have no idea why but I shout “For God and Saint George!” The axe sinks deep into what used to be a middle aged businessman’s eye. I begin to move forward, chopping at the zombies as I go. Time is beginning to feel strange and I’m feeling a strange dizziness. The taste in my mouth...

The zombies are going down, we’re fighting them...”They’re jerking, there’s brains coming out their ears...it’s like they’re having...”

Seizures...they’re having seizures...I’m trying to tell them...36 is suddenly turning toward me...”Odin’s Eye! She’s having a seizure! No, she’s not going grey!” Here comes Five, and Eight...”Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...we’re winning, the zombies are going down- doesn’t she have her medicines?” I’m coherent for a moment. Five - somehow I’ve thrashed around and hit the pocket of her running trousers- I hear trumpets - it’s that song, I know that song...

 

“I’ll carry her.” 36 looked down at the body. “She’s not going to lay out here with the dead zoms.” Five nodded and went to pick up the axe. “Yeah, Five, bring that. I know she was COE but she’s going to Valhalla as far as I’m concerned.” Five and 36 both leaned over and picked up X, struggling against her weight. Eight reached over and pulled the battered mobile phone out of Five’s pocket. “How do I shut this thing off? We don’t need your homemade noisemaker at a time like this.” Five looked over as Eight shut off the music...strains of “The Final Countdown” abruptly stopped. 36 and Five leaned over and hoisted X between them, ready to bring her home to Abel.


End file.
